


Onegaishimasu!

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Coercion, Costumes, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Silly, Whining
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Mi ami, Dai-chan?” gli chiese, con voce che voleva far passare per affettuosa.Il più grande chinò il capo da un lato, dubbioso.“Certo che ti amo. Che cosa vuoi che faccia?”
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	Onegaishimasu!

**_ \- Onegaishimasu! - _ **

“Perché devo indossare un pigiama rosa?”

Daiki sospirò, piano, cercando di non farsi sentire.

Si voltò verso il fidanzato, il quale stava osservando con aria quasi disgustata i costumi per il nuovo concerto.

Lanciò un’occhiata veloce anche lui, prima di voltarsi nuovamente verso Yamada.

“Oh, andiamo Ryo-chan... abbiamo tutti dei pigiami ridicoli, no? Li dobbiamo indossare solo per pochi minuti, non mi sembra chissà quale tragedia.” tentò di convincerlo, senza tuttavia riuscire a togliere quell’espressione lievemente disgustata dal volto del più piccolo.

“Ma Dai-chan... già tutti mi dicono che ho lineamenti femminili e che sembro una ragazza. Mi manca soltanto di andare sul palco con un pigiama rosa a pois.” continuò a lamentarsi, e Arioka stavolta sospirò più sonoramente, senza preoccuparsi che l’altro potesse sentirlo.

“Va bene, ne prendo atto. Che cosa vuoi che faccia?” gli disse, ben sapendo dove l’altro volesse andare a parare.

Yamada fece un sorriso sardonico, avvicinandoglisi e stringendogli le mani a pugno sul petto.

“Mi ami, Dai-chan?” gli chiese, con voce che voleva far passare per affettuosa.

Il più grande chinò il capo da un lato, dubbioso.

“Certo che ti amo. Che cosa vuoi che faccia?” ripeté, sbrigativo.

“Metteresti tu il pigiama rosa al posto mio? Ti prego Daiki, ti prego, ti prego!” esclamò l’altro, incrociando le mani pronto a pregarlo perché lo accontentasse.

Arioka storse il naso.

Osservò prima il pigiama rosa, poi quello a quadri che avrebbe dovuto indossare lui.

E, alla fine, lanciò uno sguardo anche al fidanzato, che continuava a fissarlo con aria implorante.

“Oh, va bene!” disse alla fine, facendo un gesto stizzito con la mano mentre Yamada gli faceva passare le braccia intorno alla vita e lo stringeva.

“Grazie Dai-chan! Sono in debito con te. Davvero. Farò tutto quello che vuoi. Grazie!” gli disse, confusamente, afferrando il pigiama a quadri e andando velocemente a provarlo.

Daiki rimase fermo in mezzo alla stanza, fissando l’indumento rosa a pois come avrebbe fissato un suo nemico giurato.

Lo prese, controvoglia.

Mentre usciva anche lui dalla stanza più lentamente, sospirò.

Una delle arti che avrebbe di certo dovuto affinare, era quella del riuscire a dire di no a Yamada.

Ma era rassegnato: non avrebbe mai imparato.

E quel pigiama, ne era sicuro, sarebbe servito a ricordargli di quella sua mancanza almeno per un po’.


End file.
